Because I am Shinobi
by Lex Talionis Ante Mortem
Summary: YAOI coming in the future. The life stories of two shinobi, and how they come together against it all. RyuHayate
1. Thoughts and Beginnings

Disclaimer We, collectively, do not own DOA... *Samus cries on Fangi's shoulder* It's ok, man... *sniff sniff*  
  
Authors Chibi Fangi and Samus Saran (You may be scared)  
  
AN/ (Fangi) When you come up with a story when playing DOA3... it might come out ok. Just so you know... the first chapter is from Hayabusa's POV... the second will be Hayate... hehe.  
  
(Samus) I like cheese....  
  
  
Because I am Shinobi.  
  
  
Chapter One- Beginnings and Thoughts  
  
  
  
I was afraid again. I was afraid when that bastard hit me. I had no where to go. No where to hide. Being afraid was an understatement for how I felt when around this man.  
  
Master Koji was the Hayabusa clan Master, and my current stepfather. I hadn't known my father much before he died. But I still carry his memory with me. I even carry his name: Ryu.  
  
Funny, I couldn't remember not being with Master Koji, he was my surroundings and sometimes my life. I say this out of fear for being beaten and starved.   
  
He was the kind of man who wouldn't except failure or defeat. He believed if you didn't succeed, then you weren't worth his time. I know this for a fact.   
  
Today he beat me again, for reasons unknown. I stare blankly down a half filled water basin. My face was bloody from a gash above my right eye. Drops of crimson littered the fresh liquid. I splashed water onto my face and tried to block thoughts of the beating from my mind with little success.   
  
I really didn't understand Master Koji's motives. I was a four year old boy, albeit a smart one. Ever since I was little I had noticed that I was different than the other children in my clan. I rarely played, and I spent all of my time fishing.   
  
I stood straight and sighed. With just enough thought to grab my short fishing pole, I walked towards a lake about a mile from my village. No one tried to stop me, they knew about me. Everyone in the whole village knew that Master Koji beat me, but none of them could do a thing about it.   
  
I touched a hand to the gash on my forehead and noted it had stopped bleeding. I pulled a headband from my pocket and tied it around my head. I didn't want anyone to see the cut.  
  
As I arrived at the lake, I sat down and breathed deeply. Master Koji didn't know where I was when I went fishing. He knew I would go, but not to where. I was safe here. So many thoughts plagued me that I thought my head would explode.   
  
It was early June, my birthday was about two weeks away. It had been almost three years since my father died and I had come to live with Master Koji. I fought tears as I cast the line into the water.  
  
I remembered a time, just before my father died, that he brought me out here to fish. I was only two at the time.   
  
I stood tall, trying to peek over the bank into the lake. My unruly brown hair fell forward into my eyes and I impatiently brushed it back. I heard a gentle laugh from beside me and looked up. There my father stood, proud and tall. Dressed in traditional shinobi attire, he seemed like a tree to me. I smiled at him.   
  
"Daddy, can I try?" I had begged, watching my father cast the line into the water. He smiled down at me and handed me the pole. I was so proud to be there with him. I stepped forward a bit, still not getting a good view from where I was. The dirt under my feet gave way and I slipped. I fell into the water, that though it was only four feet deep I was unable to swim. All I knew was terror and a wet feeling. Suddenly a strong arm pulled me up and I was cradled against a strong chest. "Are you alright, my son?" my father asked.   
  
"I'm a little wet, but I think I'm ok." I coughed. My father smiled slightly and climbed the bank. As we headed back towards the village, I felt safe.   
  
Pulling me back from the memory was a loud splashing sound. Suddenly the line jerked and I pulled hard. I must have caught the biggest fish in the whole lake! I struggled to pull it up, pulling as hard as I could. This fish must be big enough to feed to whole village!  
  
But to my dismay, I hadn't caught a fish. I had caught a boy that was about my age. He had red/brown hair that was now quite wet and dripping. His eyes were a deep hazel and he was sputtering. I looked solemnly at him, realizing he must have fallen in. There went any chance of catching anything today. I sighed and helped him back onto the bank.   
  
"What are you doing here?" I ventured. He coughed up a considerable amount of water before he could answer.  
  
"Um, running?" he tried. I looked at him funny. He glanced around and seemed to realize something, turning to run off. "Bye! Oh, and thanks!" he called over his shoulder.   
  
"Strange, very strange." I commented. I groaned as I realized that I would get no fishing done today. I headed for home.   
  
As I stepped onto the front porch, I forced every step. I really didn't want to enter the house, but if Master Koji saw me hesitate I would be beat. I closed my eyes and pushed the door open.   
  
"Where were you?" I heard a harsh voice demand. I cringed. Glancing up I saw Master Koji standing over me.  
  
"I went fishing." I explained, afraid to lie.   
  
"And you brought nothing back?" he asked carefully. I shook my head.   
  
"No." I finally answered. He nodded slightly.  
  
"So you failed. I see." he told. I closed my eyes. I knew what would happen next, and wasn't surprised when pain erupted across my chest. I fell to the ground, hoarsely coughing. It hurt so badly that I felt tears escape. He stood over me, and I feared he wasn't done. "Maybe next time you won't fail." he commented and walked away.  
  
When I finally pulled myself off of the ground, I went to my small room and sat on the futon on the floor.   
  
What had I done this time? Failed, that was it. I lost track after awhile. With a deep sigh I laid down. I could barely breath. His beatings were starting to get more violent. I wondered when the day he would kill me would be. How old would I be when I died? I doubted I would see my thirteenth birthday at this rate.   
  
Slowly I drifted to sleep.   
  
  
In the morning I woke to the first bird calls, just before dawn. I climbed groggily from my bed and proceeded into the courtyard, clay jar under my arm. I was barely thinking, but this morning routine took over as I walked around. I gathered some water from the stream that ran through the village and returned to the courtyard.   
  
Just before I emptied the basin, I realized it was still the water from yesterday. The blood had disappeared into the water. I cocked my head to the side. Was I like the blood? Was I just going to disappear into the night, never to be known of or to be remembered? It was a deep thought. I shook my head and threw the water aside, filling the basin with fresh. I quickly washed up, emptying the basin again and filling it for Master Koji.   
  
I hurried to Miss Sayaka's house. She was a nice woman, much older than me. She was twenty-three and not yet married. She always prepared fresh bread in the morning and I went over to see her often. The morning was the only time of the day I really had an excuse.  
  
"Good morning, Sayaka!" I called happily, running up to her. She turned, her dark hair tied back blowing in the breeze. She smiled as I approached.  
  
"Good morning to you as well, Ryu. How are you this morning?" she asked, lying her broom against the front wall of her house. Her gardens were always well tended, as was her appearance. She was almost like what I expected my mother was like before she died.   
  
"I am fine." I answered. She glanced sideways and saw the headband that still adorned my head.   
  
"Really? Did he hurt you again?" she asked shyly. I cringed. I knew I couldn't lie to her though.  
  
"Yes." I answered. She knelt next to me and slid the headband off. She gasped slightly and gently touched the gash. Even her gentle touch hurt.   
  
"Come in here, Ryu. I'll see to that cut." she spoke, taking my hand and leading me into the house. She told me to sit at the table and wet a rag. It only took her a moment to clean the gash and place a clean white headband there. She had also used an herbal mixture for the pain. "Does that help any?" she asked. I nodded and thanked her. I stood and bowed.   
  
"I had better hurry back, or Master Koji will be angry." I told her and she nodded sadly. She handed me a parcel wrapped in a white cloth and told me to hurry back.  
  
When I arrived back home, I was relieved to see Master Koji still washing up for breakfast. I rushed in to the low table and set it with the fresh bread, some fruit, and some rice. I noted a sweet at the bottom of the parcel, knowing Sayaka had meant it for me. I quickly ate it and sat at my place.  
  
When Master Koji entered, I bowed. He sat down and dug into the bowl of rice greedily. I sat quietly and nibbled on a piece of fruit. I didn't dare look up, or do anything for that matter. The master would tell me to speak if he wanted to hear me.   
  
After I had finished my meal, I made no hast to run to Sayaka. She was in essence my second mother.   
  
I had arrived quickly at her house, and was not surprised to see her tending to her garden. I gingerly made a move close to her, cautiously stepping over her full bloom flowers.  
  
"Hello again, Sayaka!" I greeted, planting a large smile on my face. I watched her face brighten as she waved.  
  
"Hello Ryu." Her smile faded a little. "All is well I take it?" She arose from her geranium and kudzu patches. She dusted herself off for a brief moment before approaching me.   
  
"Yes." I sighed. It wasn't a lie. All was well, for now.   
  
"Look! I have a gift for you Ryu!" Her smile lengthened as she turned her back to me. I watched anxiously as she bent over to her many flower pots.  
  
"Ah." She inquired, selecting a small flower pot. She handed the item to me, exposing a pot of kudzu. I could feel a grin cross my face.   
  
"Thank you, Sayaka-sama!" I giddily began to laugh, hugging to planter to my chest. I looked at the small green plant, running the tip of my index finger along its emerald edges. I could hear Sayaka lightly chuckle at my expense.  
  
My smile faltered slightly when I asked, "Where should I plant it?"   
  
Sayaka sighed and thought for a moment. "Somewhere special."  
  
"Special?" I was confused. I really didn't have any where special. My home was far from special and Master Koji woudn't approve of such decorations.  
  
"A place where you like to go. Say, the place where you fish?" Ah, Sayaka was sly. She had a remarkable way of persuasion and always had a plan.   
  
I stared down at the plant for a moment. "Yes. Thank you Sayaka-sama." I bid my farewell and left for the pond.  
  
Upon arriving, I looked for a place close to the pond waters, so it would get water when I wasn't around. I had found a spot close to the little gravel clearing, which was my usual spot to camp out and cook fish. Quickly, I disposed of the ceramic pot, and only took a moment to admire the small plant.  
  
I dug a small hole a few inches away from the pond banks, careful as to not drown the plant. I placed the little plant in the hole and carefully covered the roots with fresh soil. With a small smile, I stood. I admired my work as I turned to go. I didn't have time to sit around now, but I would be back.  
  
"Don't worry, little guy." I told the small kudzu. "I'll be back when I can!" I promised just before running off.   
  
  
AN/ (Samus) *hides* No one hurt me? I'm surprised...  
  
(Fangi) I'm surprised too.... where are all the Ryu supporters who want to kill Master Koji about now.  
  
(Samus) *holds up white flag* Peace? I don't want mugged... 


	2. Second Times a Charm

Disclaimer I do not own DOA... neither does Samus... darn  
  
AN/ (Fangi) hehe, they came back for more!  
  
(Samus) I still like cheese.  
  
  
Chapter Two- Second Times A Charm  
  
Nervous was putting lightly how I was feeling as Master Kaiba walked along the lines. I stood tall and tried not to pee my pants or look like I wanted to pass out.   
  
We were all lined up so the master could figure a place for us all. This day would decide the rest of our future. You could say it was a little important. As Master Kaiba made his way towards me, I straightened my stance slightly, hoping he didn't take notice.  
  
What surprised me the most was when he placed his hand on my head and smiled. "This child has a bright path before him." he spoke before moving on. I stood solemn and tall, but I was happy.   
  
As we were dismissed, I noted a tall, dark figured man standing at the edge of the courtyard. He was cloaked in classic shinobi wraps, and at his side stood a boy near my age. The boy looked vaguely familiar.   
  
"Hayate! Come on!" clipped my father. I cringed and turned. I quickly hurried to ran to keep up with him.   
  
"Line up, children." I heard someone familiar say. I complied before daring to look up, my mind wandering too far to notice. When I did look up, I almost fell over out of shock. My mother stood there. I almost died.  
  
How could I end up in my mom's class? I knew she taught Mugen-Tenshin, and that only the future elite's were placed here, but this would more than likely kill me.   
  
  
  
As I trudged from the small courtyard, my head hung low and my hair a regular mess, I dared a sigh of relief. I looked around, hoping neither of my parents were around. I quickly climbed the nearest tree and sat back. The wind blew gently, and as it did I found myself relaxing.  
  
"Oh, is this tree yours?" came a voice. I was so surprised, I slipped from the branch and barely caught myself. Glancing up, I saw the kid from before.  
  
"You scared me!" I yelled, managing to climb back up. He cringed.  
  
"I am sorry." he said with a shallow bow. I wondered briefly how he had perfect form and didn't fall.   
  
"Um, don't worry about it." I said. He actually seemed worried that I was mad. No one had ever paid that much attention to me. I smiled wide. "I'm Hayate! What's your name?"   
  
He looked at me skeptically, almost skittishly. "I am Ryu." he spoke in his ever soft voice. Something in the way he looked at me made me think. My head started to hurt before it came to me.  
  
"You're that fishing kid!" I exclaimed. He jumped at my outburst.   
  
"Is that bad?" he managed. After a second it came to him too, I guess. "Oh, you are that boy who fell in the lake. I remember you now." he added dryly. I glared slightly, but felt bad when his look shied.   
  
"You ok?" I asked. He didn't answer, but I noticed various cuts on his neck and face. "What happened?" I pressed. He shook his head, but still didn't answer.   
  
Out of no where, a deep and terrifying voice shook the area.   
  
"Ryu!" the male voice called. Ryu cringed greatly, turning and jumping to the ground with ease. I looked down through the leaves, hoping the man didn't see me.  
  
"Yes, Master Koji?" Ryu shakily answered, his head bowed. His dark bangs fell into his face, and I was sure I caught a glimpse of a shining tear.   
  
I hurriedly looked around, hoping for someone to be near by. I just knew that Ryu was in trouble, but I knew I couldn't help him either. No one was anywhere in sight. The courtyard was deserted.  
  
"You damn well took your time, runt." Master Koji growled. I forced my eyes closed as he raised his fist. I could hear the fist connect with the boy from my hiding place. When I finally dared to look, Ryu was doubled over on the ground. "Get up. We are leaving." Master Koji spoke before striding away.   
  
Ryu lied there for a minute before he struggled up and stumbled after the retreating man.   
  
I was shocked. I had never seen anything like that in all five years of my life. Sure, Master Kaiba had hit the boys who disobeyed in class or were bad. But no one had ever hit them for no reason.   
  
I found myself getting madder and madder as the moments ticked on. It wasn't fair. Ryu was only a kid. Well, so was I. I couldn't do anything! And that was the worst part.  
  
From that moment I vowed I was going to find a way to help Ryu. I had absolutely no clue how I was going to do it, but I was.   
  
"Hayate! Dinner!" called my mother from across the courtyard. I jumped out of the tree, falling flat on my face. I climbed up and hurried towards my house.   
  
I sat down and noticed how both of my parents watched my every move. What had I done this time?   
  
"Hayate, we have a lot of good news for you." Ayame, my mother, began. I grew nervous. Good news to them was usually bad news for me. "Master Kaiba wishes to take you on as his personal apprentice." she added.   
  
I jumped up. "Really?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"An outburst like that will be unacceptable in the master's presence." My father clipped. I sat back down.  
  
"Hideyuki, let him be." my mother told him. "He's just a boy."  
  
"Don't contradict me, woman." he snapped. She didn't flinch, only turned back to her plate.  
  
"Secondly, we have a surprise for you." my mother continued. I tensilely took a bite of the stew she set before me. "What do you think of having a younger sibling?"  
  
I choked on the stew. "What do you mean?" I managed, still half dead.   
  
"Your mother is pregnant." my father bluntly stated. I almost fell out of my chair.   
  
"So I'm gonna have a brother or a sister?" I questioned. Most people would have been happy... I wasn't.   
  
"Yes. The gods have shown me a vision of a girl, so I believe you will have a baby sister." my mother told me. I closed my eyes.  
  
'Great. Just what I need. I little girl to get in my way.' I bitterly thought. She would get all the attention, MY ATTENTION!  
  
I excused myself and walked outside. The moon had risen and a cool wind blew through the area. I enjoyed the breeze. The element the gods had blessed me with was the powers of wind, so I generally enjoyed it.   
  
But my thoughts soon turned back to Ryu. How was I going to manage to help him? How was I going to find him again?  
  
I plopped down and sighed. This was too much for me. It's been a long day...  
  
  
  
"Hayate? Hayate-san? Hayate!" someone yelled as I groggily came back to consciousness. It was morning and a young girl stood over me. Akiko stuck her tongue out as I screamed and fell off of the stair I had managed to sleep on the night before.   
  
"Don't do that to me!" I yelled. She smiled and laughed as I climbed to my feet.   
  
"If your mean, I won't tell you what I was gonna." she told me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.   
  
"What is it?" I demanded. Akiko laughed in her childish way as I tried to force the secret from her. She still said nothing as she danced around me. I forced myself not to blow up on her. She was a brat.  
  
"I'm not gonna tell... unless you do something for me." she told me. I glared.  
  
"What do you want?" I sighed. She smiled and motioned for me to lean close to her. When I did, she surprised me by kissing me.  
  
"Eww!" I yelled, falling over and rubbing my cheek. She laughed even more as I suffered. I decided then that I hate girls. "What did you do that for?" I demanded. She smiled.  
  
"Cause now you're my boyfriend." she explained. I paled as she smiled at me.   
  
"I never agreed to that!" I insisted. She told me I had no choice in it. "Now what was so important?" I moped. I hoped I could get out of this later.   
  
"Oh yeah, my daddy wants to see you. He said it was important." she explained. It took me a second before I realized that her father and Master Kaiba were the same person. I jumped up and ran inside, ignoring Akiko.   
  
"Mommy!" I called. I had to get ready and fast. She came running and it wasn't long before I was ready to go see my master.  
  
As I arrived, I cursed myself for how late I was. I saw Akiko practicing with a wooden sword. I realized how good she was at it just before Master Kaiba approached me. I bowed deeply and rose.  
  
"Greetings, Hayate. I trust Akiko gave you the message with no trouble." he began. I glanced at Akiko who blew me a kiss. I wouldn't have said that even being nice, but I didn't want to seem petty and childish so I let it go.  
  
"Yes, Master Kaiba." I answered.   
  
"Good. I have good news for you, I believe. Master Koji of the Hayabusa clan and I have decided that you shall have a rival." he explained. My blood came close to boiling at the mention of Master Koji. Master Kaiba clapped his hands once and Master Koji stepped forward. He had his hand on the shoulder of Ryu. I was so glad to see Ryu alright that I barely kept myself from running to him.  
  
"Hayate, meet Ryu. He is of the Hayabusa clan and your opponent and rival." Master Kaiba told me. Ryu looked up and smiled sadly. He was thin compared to me, and a little taller. His eyes were a sad emerald color, unusual for shinobi blood I noted. His hair was a little darker brown than mine, but about the same length.  
  
"Konichiwa, Hayate-san." he spoke with a bow. I followed suit.  
  
"Looks like these boys will get on fine, Koji." Kaiba laughed. Koji allowed a sinister smile to cross his face. I suddenly hated him all the more.   
  
  
  
  
AN/ So, was it that bad? Please don't kill me because it was bad... sorry just the insecure part of me coming out. Hehe.  
  
Fangi: So, who out there really hates Koji by now?  
  
Samus: Cheese?  
  
Fangi: *tosses a hunk of cheese at Samus 


	3. One Day Out of the Ordinary

Dead or Alive  
Because I am Shinobi  
  
Disclaimer If we owned DOA, we'd sell it on E-Bay for outrageously high prices!!! *insert stupid grins here*  
  
  
ANOk. Fangi and me don't know much about Ninja Gaiden or the back round of Hayate or Kasumi for that matter. Just bear with us here. Well FF.net is back up so we have some work to do! I'm so excited! And a twin AU to my first DOA story is in progress. But I wouldn't expect much. Oh well. Enjoy this chapter. There's more to come.  
  
Fangi: #Holds up Hayate doll. # I am the toughest and most manly man ever! And I have real synthetic hair! Mwahahahahahaha!!   
  
Samus: #Holds up naked Hayate and Ryu doll # Yaoi! Ahahahahahahaha!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: One day out of the ordinary.  
  
  
  
I pressed hard as I ran forth to the courtyard, the wind blowing hard against my face. I knew Master Koji would be cross with my late arrival, and that I would get it when I came home. But I couldn't think about that now, there were better things at stake.   
  
I had finally arrived to my destined location, upon seeing I was a little early. There were few children there but all masters and instructors were present. I saw Master Koji holding light conversation with master Kaiba. Master Koji flashed me a quick look before Master Kaiba turned his attention to me. He motioned for me to come forth.   
  
I liked Master Kaiba's gentle aura to life and the things in it. His smile never faded as I drew nearer to them. I knew now I was in trouble when I saw the menacing look on Master Koji's face. Swallowing hard, I tried to keep my attention to Master Kaiba.   
  
"Obyo, Ryu-san. I trust you fair well today?" He spoke as we both bowed. I gave a shallow bow to Master Koji also as I avoided his gaze.   
  
"Very well, Master Kaiba-sama." I tried hard to force a grin, but a weak smile had appeared instead. "Very well."   
  
"Very good, Ryu-san. Master Koji, are you going to observe the lessons today?" Master Kaiba added, his gaze turned to the older man. Master Koji responded with a curt nod. Master Kaiba agreed, turning to go.  
  
"By the way, Ryu, are you going to show us any of your learnings today?" Kaiba joked. My eyes grew wide.   
  
"I-ah-I mean..." I stuttered. Kaiba smiled reassuringly and I dropped my gaze to the ground. Koji stared down at me. I could feel his eyes upon me, burning sweltering holes in the back of my head. I felt as if I would pee myself at any moment, for I knew what would happen soon.   
  
As Kaiba departed I followed Master Koji, staying behind him at a respectful distance. All around us, children were learning the ways of the shinobi. They seemed carefree, but I knew that was not the case. One wrong step and they could earn lashes, at least that's always what happened to me.  
  
I continued to follow Master Koji, keeping safe distance. We stepped into one of the many identical courtyards to find a class of young students, all near my age. Master Kaiba stood at the head of the class, with a woman that looked somewhat familiar near at hand. With a closer glance at the woman, I decided I had never met her before. 'Strange.' I thought.   
  
She held perfect stance, keeping a cool expression, even at the beginner results she was receiving. Her long hair was the color of deep auburn and tied firmly into a braid that ran down her back. Her smile was warm, but determined and I could tell by her smooth style that she wasn't beginning to show her true abilities.   
  
The class proceeded as best as a beginner class could be expected to. All followed suit in unison, or close to it. I watched as the woman took an interest in a boy in the front row.  
  
"Hayate-san, have you even been paying attention?" she pressed, coming forward to help him with his stance. I cracked a small grin recognizing the red-hair boy. I held a start when I realized why the woman had seemed so familiar to me.   
  
"She must be Hayate's mother." I spoke softly.   
  
"What did you say?" Koji spoke, glancing sideways at me. I stood a little taller.   
  
"Nothing, Master Koji-sama." I answered meekly. He shot me his classic glare before returning his attention to the class. I swallowed hard as I did the same.  
  
  
  
Class had ended surprisingly quick. Children were spilling out from the large courtyard to their homes. I glanced around searching for the red headed one, who had somehow become my friend. I saw his slightly aggravated mother keeping a quick pace across the way. Her hair was slightly mussed and her son struggling to keep up with her stride.   
  
"Mom! At least tell me what I did!" He called, tripping over his own foot. She had no response to him as she quickened her stride. I decided she looked a bit ill.   
  
"It's a combination of you and your sister!" She snapped, turning to Hayate. She blinked roughly and turned running this time. Again, she looked quite ill.  
  
"Hayate has a sister?" I thought aloud, watching the woman run with her hand over her mouth. "The things you learn everyday." I had decided to head home. I turned, my longish hair falling into my face. I brushed it away and jumped when I now saw two larger figures in front of me.   
  
"What's your name, runt?" one demanded. I glanced up at him, guessing he was about eight or nine. He would be in a third level class if I had calculated right.   
  
"He asked you a question!" the second growled, grabbing my shirt. He pulled me off the ground, glaring savagely at me. I coughed gently. The shirt was cutting off my air.  
  
"Forget it. If he don't wanna talk to us, we'll just teach him a lesson." the first answered. I bit my lower lip as the first one waltzed towards me. He delivered a harsh punch to my ribs that drew a gasp from me. Both laughed at that.   
  
The second one dropped me, and I fell to my knees-gasping for air. The second liked this, delivering a kick to my back, and a follow-up to my head. Pain exploded in those areas, causing me to fall on my side, cradling my head. Tears filled my eyes, but I didn't try to fight back.   
  
What seemed like an eternity later, the two finally left me be.   
  
"What a baby." one laughed. I lay there, bleeding and battered for a moment. This was no different than a mild beating from Master Koji. I stood, barely able to stay balanced. I struggled to the path that would lead me home.   
  
"What happened, Ryu?" I heard from behind me. Soon someone had a grip on my arm, helping me stand. I looked over at him, my vision blurred from the pain.   
  
"Hayate? Is that you?" I asked, knowing it had to be. I knew no one else from this village.   
  
"Yeah. Did Master Koji hit you again?" he asked defensively. I shook my head.   
  
"Just a couple of kids." I answered. I blinked, trying to fight my aching body.  
  
"Ryu, you don't look well." He helped me walk to a near by tree, leaning up against it's strong trunk. I felt as I would black out from the pain. "You need to see a healer." He finally said, gently pulling me with him.  
  
"But...must...get...home..." I tried.  
  
We were almost half way there when an ominous figure approached. "Ryu, it is time to come home." The figure spoke.  
  
"Um, he needs to see a healer, with all due respect, Master Koji-sama." Hayate held protectively to my arm, which I think started to bruise.  
  
"You have no say here, boy. Go home to your mother." Master Koji clipped.   
"Noo, he needs to see a healer!" Hayate insisted. I cast my eyes down expecting the worst.  
  
"Dare you question me, small one. Do as I say and run home to your mother!" Master Koji spoke harshly this time.   
  
"I'm not small!" Hayate was enraged as he let me go. I fell to the ground. Hayate stepped into his sloppy fighting stance as I cringed. I could see Master Koji smirk at the smaller figure before him. I was afraid now, but felt relief to hear the sound of Hayate's mother's voice.  
  
"Hayate-chan! Where'd you get to!" She demanded as Hayate started to blush. "It's time to leave." She added approaching. "Excuse me Master Koji, I must round up my son."  
  
"Yes, no problem. We were just practicing his stance. The boy has promise." Koji spoke politely.   
  
"Master Kaiba seems to think so. But we'll be off. Sayonara, Koji-sama." she said with a quick bow. She grabbed Hayate's shoulder and was off.   
  
I saw Hayate's fleeting stare back at me as his mother drug him away. I knew what I was in for now. Master Koji was not pleased, his expression made that clear. "Get up." he said with a certain distaste. I did as he said. "You have others fight your battles. This is most unforgivable." he clipped. I nodded slightly.   
  
"Gomen-nasai." I managed, though I knew how useless my efforts were. Little did I know where we were standing. I hadn't noticed the training tools surrounding us. Koji lifted a lofty but sturdy bamboo pole, turning to face me.   
  
"Gomen-nasai? Is that you can say for yourself?" he asked. I nodded uncertainly. "I guess then you'll have to learn to fend for yourself." he added. He lifted the pole above me, cracking it down across my shoulders. I bit back a cry, but fell to the ground. "I child like you needs discipline." he told me, cracking the bamboo rod across my back this time. This time I did cry out, tears streaming from my eyes. "You must respect your superiors." he spoke, lashing a third time. I fell flat to the ground, hoping there was no more to come. Koji knelt next to me, his mouth close to my ear. "What's wrong, Ryu? Are you hurt? Why don't you lash out? You could fight back..." he suggested. I didn't look at him, I couldn't. I didn't feel anger, though that emotion would have seemed normal. I buried my face in the tall grass, wishing that Koji would disappear. Finally he sneered, climbing to his feet. He lashed my back once more, out of his own anger and turned to go. "Oh, yes, Ryu. I'll expect you home soon."   
  
I held the tears as best as I could until I was sure Master Koji was gone. I couldn't hold them any longer. I cried, wishing I would just die on the spot. I knew not even to try and stand. I began to pretend this was just a bad dream and I would wake up. When I woke up my Mommy and Papa would be there, and I would be safe. And Master Koji would never touch me again.   
  
But I know that this is the blunt reality that is my life.   
  
"Oh my god. What happened, child?" a scared female voice exclaimed. She knelt near me, gently touching the bloody wounds on my back. I cringed and she pulled away. She helped me kneel, and saw how much pain it caused me. She lifted me gently and hurried to the healer's home.   
  
I was dimly aware of all of this, but I still didn't quite comprehend it all as it was happening.  
All I knew was that I was in pain.  
  
  
  
I felt a little relieved lying in the hospital bed. A soft hand touched my forehead as I regained consciousness. I didn't recognize the face but knew it had to be one of the healers. "He's awake." Said the female to another of the healers. I smiled slightly, cut short by a ragged cough.  
  
"How do you feel, son?" the woman asked gently, sitting next to me. I took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm fine." I answered. I wasn't completely lying. I did feel much better. But my back burned dully and my chest heaved with each breath.   
  
"You are far from fine, but I'll bet you're a little better." the second countered. I forced a smile.   
  
"What happened? We couldn't figure that out. You look like you were beat with bamboo, but none of our sensei's would be this harsh to a child." the first spoke. I didn't answer. How could I? Nothing would change. No one could say a thing to Master Koji, not without risking their lives. I was alone in this.   
  
"It was nothing. Can I go home now?" I asked, knowing that as each second ticked by Master Koji would grow impatient.   
  
"Far from it. You're staying the night, at least. What's your name? I'll send a message to your parents." the first healer offered. I sombered more.   
  
"I'm Ryu. Send the message to Master Koji of the Hayabusa clan." I explained.   
  
"Oh, you're the boy that's always with Koji-sama. I recognize you now." the healer spoke. I was about to speak when a loud cry erupted from the outer hallway.   
  
"My knee, my knee! It's broken!!" Came a child's voice. I heard several healers groan as I recognized the voice to be Hayate's.   
  
"He sounds like he's really hurt." I said to one healer. She just looked at me.  
  
"It only sounds that way." She grimaced. "But he does this everyday."   
  
I stared out of my narrow doorway for a moment, spotting the sobbing Hayate stumble past my doorway with several healers following.   
  
"Master Hayate, please refrain from running or you might actually hurt yourself." Said a highly perturbed healer.  
  
"Ohh the pain!" Hayate continued. "The unbearable pain!!" he added. I heard a loud crack and I guessed he had fallen.   
  
"Someone get the tar water." one of the healers sighed.  
  
"Tar water?! Heck no! I'm fine! I don't need tar water!" came Hayate's nervous voice.   
  
"But I thought the pain was unbearable." she countered.  
  
"It's a miracle! I'm cured!" he insisted. I saw a flash of him as he darted back across my doorway. I heard another loud crack and a bang to follow.  
  
"Now look what he's done. He's knocked himself out on the wall." one sighed.  
  
"This is the future master of Mugen-Tenshin? We're doomed." another groaned. A few moments later one carried an unconscious Hayate to the empty bed in my room.   
  
"Is he going to be alright?" I asked the woman. She smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Of course. He's done this twice this week already. No wonder he acts like such an idiot, eh?" she asked, glancing fondly at me. I said nothing, only nodded. "Well, I've got patients to attend to. If Hayate wakes up, tell him that Myuka said for him to be good." she told me. With a smile, she swept from the room.   
  
I stared at Hayate for a moment. It struck me funny that the future master of Mugen-Tenshin was a little dim in his ways. But I liked him just the way he was.   
  
  
  
AN/ So..... hate Koji yet? You should, but it only gets worse. Let's just say a future chapter will involve nunchuku...hehe....  
  
Samus/ Omae wo Korosu Koji-chan!  
  
Fangi/ No! We can't kill him yet! We have more evil to do... heheheheheheheheheheheheheheehehehehehehehehheheheh *cough* Darn.... *glances around* Oh yeah.... hehe. 


End file.
